


The Castiel Complex

by DeanTheDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Point of View, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love, but for real this is quick read, but there are really no characters, dean's mentioned, just a speaker, love you all, ok bye for now, tagging things is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheDemon/pseuds/DeanTheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's waited enough. It's time for him to live his own life and fight the good fight, something his humanity taught him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Castiel Complex

The Castiel Complex  
By: DeantheDemon

I waited for you until I could wait no longer.  
I kept hoping you'd come to your sense.  
But you never did.  
For a moment there I thought you really loved me   
Your actions said you did.  
But your words told a different story.

Your actions said:  
Stay safe.  
I need you.  
You're family to me.  
I love you.

But your words said:  
Goodbye.   
I'll miss you but I'll only call when I need something.  
You're important to me but he's blood.  
I...I don't know.

My eyes had lust in them.  
You clouded my vision.  
And I know if I could dream you'd be the star I saw as I slept.  
I just wish your green eyes would feel the same.

People say actions speak louder than words.  
But that's a load of bull.  
Actions can't speak.  
Believe me,  
I know.

If actions could speak though,  
I know you'd know how I felt.  
But actions can't speak.  
And neither can you.  
And I can wait no longer.  
I must move on and live my life,  
Fight the good fight like you.

So goodbye my humanity.  
I always rebelled for you.  
But you took it for granted.  
And if this may be my last fight,  
For you,  
My humanity.  
I hope you learned to read my actions

Because I loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so not that you care, but if you want a little background on this poem. My friend just finished reading The Great Gatsby and that ending just...it really sucks!!! So I wrote a poem in a similar format to combat with all the emotions. Then I watched last nights episode of SPN and I just really wanted Destiel to become canon. And then I was getting ready for bed but this happened instead. And okay, I guess I'm rambling so I'll shut up. But I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear all your feedback, positive or negative. Stay cool my friends, tomorrow is Friday, which is awesome.


End file.
